First Times
by CrystalNight1
Summary: /Part V/ In which Eli is late and Clare calls him a good-for-nothing-dog. /Multi-Chaptered/AU/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just... enjoy? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

**Part I. **

_Their fist sexual encounter._

.

.

.

"So, my parents are going to _another _Llamapalooza and I know we haven't spent much time together and that's my fault but you can't honestly blame me because I've stressed out over graduating, you know, and I was, maybe, wondering if you would, perhaps –"

"I'd love to, Eli.

.

.

.

She was taking her bra off.

And he was staring. Like an idiot. Like a kid. He was so childish.

He was terrified.

She was taking her top off and he was frozen. Still. Standing up, in front of her, in his room, his hands sweaty. And he knew he had to do it now or his parents would get home and _they _would ruin the only moment they had alone.

And her hands cupped his face and he gulped loudly – too loud. She heard it, and laughed at him, blushing and looking away.

Her arms wrapped around herself, covering her chest from his view and he blinked, reality socking him mentally.

"It's, um…" he stuttered, gaping slightly at his half-naked girlfriend.

He scratched the back of his neck.

She bit her lip.

"…Clare, I –"

She put her hand over his mouth, flushing embarrassed. "I know. Me too."

He sighed, and she took away her hand, wiping it against her skirt.

"Gross?" He teased, and she nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"How do we do this? I mean… do we just kiss or something? Ease into it?"

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "Well… in some magazines I read and some movies I've watched they usually –"

"That's so gross!" She squeaked, pushing him away and turning around, her bare back facing him.

"It's not gross, Clare," he laughed, hugging her from behind. "It's natural."

"Watching… people have sex? Watching men treat women like objects? I don't think so, Eli," she pouted, closing her eyes.

"You're killing the mood again, Clare," he sighed out, kneading her shoulders in a sensual way. "Let's just ease into it?"

A moment of hesitation.

A low sigh.

She turned around, her eyes fierce sapphire. They were beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, agreeing. "Yeah… yeah."

They kissed sloppily, hands trembling and moving over chests. Awkward groping ensued now and then. A few embarrassed moans escaped their lips and in due time she was pushed on his bed.

He was tugging on her skirt slightly and she was trying to take off his shirt but to no avail. He stopped tugging on her skirt and she blinked up at him.

He flushed and she coughed.

"You take off my shirt first and then I'll –"

She interrupted him with her giggles, and he turned beat red.

"It's not funny, Clare," he said, laughing with her, kissing her gently.

He felt her hand creep over the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up and he helped her and took it off. She sighed, moving back on to the bed and touching his flat chest.

"I thought you did spinning?"

He groaned.

"Can you not?"

She giggled and gasped when he felt him tug on her skirt. Once it was off, she covered her almost naked body with her arms, nervous.

"Be gentle with me. Please," she whispered, shuddering when she felt his fingers slide across her bare legs.

They were both breathing heavily as his finger reached her center and he pressed, making her close her eyes and grab his wrist.

"Did I hurt you? I can stop, if you want. It's okay –"

"No…no, it was just a surprise," she told him, a smile on her face. "Seriously."

"Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?"

She gave him a nod and he pressed gently, making her close her eyes shut. His head slowly made its way to the hollow of her neck and he was kissing the sensitive skin there. And minutes passed.

Nothing came.

"Clare?" She opened her eyes, heavy breathing and flushed face. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

He looked away. "You haven't yet…"

She moved closer to him. "What did you say?"

"You know…" he looked at her, face stern. Determined. "You haven't come. Am I doing something wrong?"

She got teary eyed, feeling bad. "No. No, God. Eli you're wonderful. I'm just… I don't feel anything? Is that normal?"

He furrowed his brows. "Perhaps? But it just surprised me that nothing has happened and you are sort of silent."

"W-well I'm embarrassed to moan, you know."

"I mean..." he touched her center softly, and withdrew his hand, looking at his fingers. "It's wet."

She flushed.

"That means your body is enjoying it, right?"

She nodded. "Maybe we can try something else, Eli. We have a long way to go in this relationship. I guess it just takes patience and time for a woman to feel euphoria."

"Like what?"

She licked her lips. "Alli says that it's more than just caressing the body. It's saying little things and cracking jokes and easing into it and both parties will feel pleasure."

"You sound like a professional, Edwards. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" He gave her a small smirk and she slapped his arm.

"You are such a jerk, Goldsworthy."

He laughed at her blushing face, and kissed her, pushing her down on his bed again. "Let's just ease into it, then."

She nodded and they were kissing and it felt _right_.

And the door downstairs was opened (loudly) and Bullfrog yelled from the living room and Eli's head hit the headboard, Clare laughing at his awkwardness. He struggled to put his shirt on and fix his pants, Clare dressing herself on his bed when Bullfrog knocked on the door and Eli opened it.

"Had fun, little twerp?"

Clare gave Eli a look and a shy smile and Eli saw it, smiling at his father. "Almost."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heads up: the chapters won't be in chronological order, haha. Once I have at least four chapters I'll put the parts in order in my author's notes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

**Part II.**

_The day they met._

.

.

.

"Eli?" Clare Edwards looked down at him, the toy sticking out of her book bag.

"What's up, Edwards?" He stared at her, putting his book away grudgingly. He knew she knew he didn't like to be interrupted.

She looked back at the plushy poking out of her bag and stepped back, smiling. "Nothing."

.

.

.

Eli Goldsworthy was a happy child with no worries, no homework, no friends. He would stay away from girls ("Because they will give me cooties," He would tell his father) and girls would stay away, most importantly, from _him. _He enjoyed this simple life style, so why did he have to ruin it and meet a brown-haired girl with chubby cheeks and blue eyes? Why did he have to bust his luck in life?

She was crying. And he was a _gentle_man. He had his morals and he knew when it was alright to approach girls. But he didn't think she would keep his favorite toy (the one his mother gave him at his tenth Llamapalooza, mind you). Was he heartbroken without his Dino? Of course. But what six-year-old wouldn't be heartbroken? But down the road he would pat himself on the back because he knew that what he did was right.

She was being bullied as always and she hid underneath the jungle-gym bars. She was crying and wouldn't _stop _crying and he was trying to play with Mr. Dino and her cries were tormenting him. And, yes, he had seen her around the park playing with herself and the sand at the sandbox. And, _yes_, he knew her name. Clara Edwin?

So he approached her, covering his face with his toy and wagging the short arms of the plushy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, changing his voice, making the girl look up, blinking.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter?" He moved the head of the toy to the side.

The girl – Clare Edwards, he would later find out – hugged her knees. "Nothing," she pouted, crying more.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wiping away her tears with the toy ("I told you, dad, I'm a _gentle_man," he told his father that afternoon at home). "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's the other girls," she sniffed, biting her quivering lip. "They don't understand me."

"How so?"

The girl shrugged. "They don't understand my love for writing and religion."

_She's smart, _thought Eli, and he felt his cheeks burn bright. "Well, they're stupid," he responded quickly. "I like you."

The girl blushed then, hiding her face between her knees, muttering, "T-thank you."

"Could you do me a favor?" She hummed. "Could you close your eyes?" She did as she was told and Eli peeked at her, putting Mr. Dino on the sandy floor. He ran off to find a stick and came back quickly, writing something on the ground and later throwing the wood away. "In ten seconds, open your eyes, alright?"

She nodded.

He ran away, quickly.

She counted, humming silently, and then opened her eyes to see the dinosaur plushy and a messy note written on the sand.

_Let's be friends, alright?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I enjoyed this a lot. By the way, in this one Clare and Eli are around 16 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

**P.S. I've written up to chapter five so I _might_ post a chapter every day? I'm not sure if that's okay with you guys or not?**

* * *

**Part III.**

_Their first kiss._

.

.

.

"Ms. Edwards?"

Clare looked up to see the dentist's assistant and stood up, Eli laughing behind her. She glared at him menacingly and turned around to take the nurse's hand. "Yes, I'm present."

"The doctor is waiting for you inside."

Clare nodded, nervous, and Eli cracked, tears streaming down his face at Clare's horror-stricken expression. And before walking inside – and she was _pushed _inside by the nurse – she turned to scream at Eli, "You won't be laughing when it's your turn, Elijah!"

.

.

.

They were moaning, holding buckets of ice-cream on their laps, eating the cold sweetness slowly. The spoon scraped Eli's tooth, and he let it fall, holding his cheek and wincing. Clare laughed at him, and then held her own cheek, pushing the ice-cream away from her.

"This hurts way more than – ouch, ouch, ouch – than I thought," Clare moaned, lying on the coach.

Eli looked at her from the chair, massaging his swollen cheek – well, mouth. "I'm sorry… for… laughing… at you," He closed his eyes tightly, his mouth aching.

"I'm sorry for – for screaming at you," Clare responded, groaning in agonizing pain. "Why do wisdom teeth exist?" She yelled, wincing and crying afterwards.

"I'm not sure…" Eli muttered. "But I love this ice – ow."

They both groaned.

"Eli?"

The counterpart hummed, looking at her.

"Let's go out on a – _chichichi_ – date after this?" Clare said, getting up and walking to the chair, sitting on the arm of it.

Eli put his good cheek against her shoulder, pouting. "I promise I won't… you know… what happened," he trailed off, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

Clare grabbed his face, slapping his bad cheek, making him wince in pain. She pointed at him with her index finger. "You promise?"

He opened his mouth, trying to bite her finger. She put it away. He glared. "I do."

She looked around, making sure her mother wasn't present in the kitchen and gulped. "You've never kissed anyone right? I mean – wow, ow."

"No?"

Clare breathed in and Eli sat up, looking at her.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at her, nervous.

"I'm just curious," she mused, standing up and turning away, holding the bad side of her mouth with both hands.

Eli stood up, excited. "It will hurt, you know."

"Wha –"

Eli spun her around, planting his swollen lips against hers, and then they both parted, holding their mouths and moaning.

"Never again, Eli," she said, and slapped the bad side of his mouth. And then he glared at her. And she crossed her arms under her chest. "It's your fault – you jinxed me."

"You mean _you _jinxed _me_," he spat out – well, tried to spat out – and grabbed her face, squishing her lips together, making her slap his arms to let go.

"Did not – _ow_!" She yelled, pushing him away.

"Then say you're sorry for jinxing me!"

"I didn't do it!"

"You did! The other day, when Adam got his wisdom teeth taken out. You told me how you wished to see me in pain." He put his hand on his cheek, massaging it.

She gasped, her swollen mouth opening partially. "What a liar – ow."

"You're lying. Say you're sorry, or I'll do it again."

"Make me!"

He put his lips to hers again, and they tried, really, _really_ tried, to kiss each other, but when their mouths opened slightly, they stepped back, moaning.

She pouted.

He glared.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I don't want your disgusting germs on my mouth, anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was, um, interesting. Yes. In this one they are 14 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

**Part IV**

_Their first dinner party._

.

.

.

"Eli, hold up!"

"Clare, what's wrong?"

She huffed, pushing away strands of hair from her face.

"Mom wants to know if you're still coming to the dinner on Saturday."

He smiled, patting her head, making her slap his hand away.

"We'll be there."

.

.

.

The door squeaked open.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Edwards, Glen."

"Eli, it's a pleasure to have you."

Both men shook hands.

"Oh! Well if it isn't Helena!"

"_It's Helen._"

"Glen, my man!"

"Bullfrog!"

Eli sighed, covering his flushed face with his bangs, embarrassed. He felt someone tugging his sleeve and pulling him inside the house. Looking up, he saw blue eyes.

"Clare," he nodded.

"Eli," she gave him a nod.

Cece and Bullfrog were hugging Helen, Eli groaning.

"I'm sorry. It's already turning out horrible."

"What is?"

The duo looked behind them to see Jake, Clare's stepbrother, wrapping his arms around them. Clare blushed, staring down at her feet. Eli stared at her, his eyes twitching.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

.

.

.

"Would you pass me the potato salad, Eli?" Helen asked, and he passed her the bowl.

Eli and Clare sat next to each other, unfortunately, and Jake next to Eli, leaving the adults to sit together. Clare coughed, playing with her vegetables as Eli and Helen immersed themselves in a very, very interesting conversation that made Clare want to kill someone.

"So, how's that girlfriend of yours, Julia, is it?"

Clare choked on her drink, Eli laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, no, we're not –" He winced, feeling someone's foot step on his. He looked underneath the table and looked up, seeing Clare smirk. "You little –"

"Something wrong, Eli?" Glen asked, passing around the meat.

"N-no. Nothing at all," he said, smiling, trying to push Clare's foot away but to no avail.

"So, no girlfriend yet?" Pushed on Helen, making Eli flush.

"Not quite _yet_, but hopefully I'll ask _someone_ out," He grabbed his cup, sipping his water and winked at Clare, who kicked his leg. Eli dropped the cup on Jake's lap, water spilling everywhere.

"Oh my!" Cece exclaimed, watching as Jake stood up. "I believe there's a rodeo show going on under the table!"

Bullfrog laughed.

Eli screamed, "_Cece_!"

Clare looked down at her plate, trying hard to cover her laughing face.

"Jake, I'm sorry –"

"It's okay, man, seriously," He responded, going off to the bathroom to dry himself.

Eli sat down.

Clare burst out laughing, Helen gasped.

"Clare Diane Edwards! What kind of manners are _those_?"

Clare covered her face with her hands, tears prickling her eyes.

"Do you want me to ground you for a month?"

"_Helen_, please, not in front of the guests," soothed Glen, putting his hand on Helen's arm.

Eli chuckled, making Clare laugh louder and Cece and Bullfrog joined in the laughing, making Helen flush and yell at everyone.

.

.

.

"Well, wasn't _that _exciting?" Asked Eli as his parents were saying goodbye to the other two adults.

Clare smiled, controlling her laugh. "It was, especially dessert."

Eli laughed at Clare's comment and they both sighed, Jake approaching them from behind. They both looked at Clare's stepbrother and raised their eyebrows - questioningly - at his smile.

"Eli, maybe next time you should try playing footsies with _Clare _and not me. I'm really not interested in men."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You don't understand how much I. Enjoyed. Writing. This. And I hope you guys enjoy it as much~**

**Chapters in order: Part II, Part V, Part IV, Part III, Part I. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

* * *

**Part V**

_First shared birthday_

.

.

.

"Well, class, because Clare's birthday is during the weekend and Eli's is this Thursday, I've decided to celebrate them together!"

He raised his hand, a pout on his face.

"Yes, Eli?"

"I refuse."

.

.

.

"Here's your present, Clare!"

"Thank you!" She smiled toothily.

Eli glared at the almost 8-year-old girl next to him. Her pile of presents was much, much larger than his. And he was going to fix that. _Soon._

"What about mine?" Eli snapped at the girl giving Clare a present, and she began to cry and ran away.

Eli huffed, pouting and sitting on his chair.

Clare looked at him, smiling cheerfully.

"What's wrong, Eli?"

"What's wrong?" He yelled. "This is wrong!" He pointed at the small bash of presents next to him.

Clare giggled, covering her face with her bangs and looking away.

"It's not funny!" He flushed, looking away as well.

A chubby kid with glasses walked up to Eli with a robot toy in hand and pushed it at his direction. "Here."

Eli smiled, showing off his missing-teeth-mouth, and grabbed the toy, putting it on the floor next to him. Clare, on the other hand, received two more gifts and Eli gasped, grabbing one of the presents, making Clare yell at him.

"Give it back, Goldjerk!" She yelled, crying.

"No! It's mine, Edannoying!" Eli screamed back, trying to get a hold of the toy.

With much effort, he did, and his face beamed with happiness as Clare cried next to him. He unwrapped the poorly wrapped present and his smile turned into a frown, and he pushed the Barbie doll towards Clare.

"Yours," he said, pouting.

Clare sniffed and grabbed the doll, hugging it.

They stayed in silence as Clare kept getting. More. Presents.

And once the presents stopped coming, Clare looked at Eli, who was on the verge of tears, and sighed, standing up and hugging him.

Eli gulped.

Clare blushed.

"Get off me, Clare."

She shook her head, stepping away. She walked towards her pink bag decorated with flowers and took out a present. Once in front of Eli, she gave him the present with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Dino."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Um. I have no comments, actually, haha. Um, but in this they are 16 so, that means, in chapter 3 they are sixteen as well! :)**

**Chapters in order: Part II, Part V, Part IV, (this chapter~), Part III, and Part I. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

**Part VI**

_First date_

.

.

.

He blushed as he stood in front of her.

She blinked up at him.

"What is it?"

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Would you, um, like to go on a date, perhaps –"

"Saturday is fine."

.

.

.

It was pouring.

She had proof.

Her dress was soaked.

And her make-up was ruined. And maybe it was the rain. Or maybe it was the warm, salty tears running down her cheeks as she checked her clock every five minutes. And she was furious – no, she was _disappointed._

Would he abandon her for another girl?

Most likely.

But is that something he would do, out of all people?

Not likely at all.

Clare huffed, pushing her wet hair away from her face and looked right and left. Right. Left. Over and over and over again.

There was no signs of a black-haired boy who wore black clothes three hundred and sixty days of the year anywhere. And she was oh so very, very – what did she even feel? She was confused, for the most part.

And she –

"Clare!"

She crossed her arms, biting her trembling lower lip.

"Clare, I'm so sorry!"

She stared down at him as he panted, umbrella in hand.

She made a disapproving sound, turning away from him.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me, I-"

She pushed his hand away, yelling, "I don't need your half-assed excuses, Goldsworthy!"

He gulped, blinking at her.

"Two hours! You made me wait. Two. Hours," she spat out, getting close to him, her index finger brushing his nose menacingly. "Listen to me, you good for nothing dog – _listen _to me."

"I'm listening, I'm _listening._"

"Don't you dare talk!" She yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, making him step back and let go of the umbrella. "Never again, do you hear me? Never again will I accept a date offer from you!"

"Clare, there's a reasonable explanation for this but you have to promise me you won't get… mad."

"I bet your excuse isn't one to be validated!"

"I-" he coughed, grabbing her hands in his, making her furrow her brows. "I was… um…"

"What? With Julia?" She spat, pushing him away from her.

"Julia?" He asked, surprised.

She stared at him.

"Julia and I are -"

"You two are or – I hope – were going out, Eli. Everyone knows it. Even –"

"Are you crazy?" He yelled, stepping closer to her, his breath fanning over her face. "We're cousins!"

She gaped, blinking at him. "_What_?"

"Yes. Cousins. Do you know what cousins are?"

She glared at him. "Don't treat me like an idiot or I swear –"

"Look, Clare," he sighed, grabbing her hands once more. "I was picking out –" he flushed then, hugging her and covering his face on the crook of her neck "- what to wear."

Silence.

Oh, how horrible the silence was as the rain fell.

And then she erupted.

"Clare?"

She was laughing against his shoulder. And he coughed, letting her go. She sighed, her giggles dying down.

"Explain to me why you and Julia are always together, then?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly have friends and I was trying to help her out which is why there was so much – against my will, by the way – hugging."

Eli shuddered. Clare let out a chuckle.

"So, will you forgive me, Edwards?"

She rolled her eyes, chewing on her inner cheek.

"You have one last chance, you good-for-nothing-horny-dog."

She turned on her heel, walking away, Eli following her.


End file.
